The general purpose of the research is to investigate the extent to which some explanation of juvenile delinquency can result from analysis of its youthful character. Specific aims include examination, in a non-metropolitan environment and by means of an eight-year cohort design, of the extent to which pressures toward deviancy and delinquency originate in the stress which attaches to adolescent status in our society, and the nature of shifting commitments in the competing areas of peer involvement, education, work, family, and community that occur as part of the process of maturational reform. The present phase of the study places major emphasis on specifying and explaining (1) contemporary and subsequent life situations of modal adolescent identities defined during the primary phase of this study; and (2) the prior and contemporary life situations of modal adult identities defined in terms of criminal and other deviant experiences, military experiences, and work and educational experiences. Investigation also will focus on examining the flows out of crucial adolescent identities, and flows into critical young adult identities, and on the relationships between rural metropolitan migration patterns and delinquency and adult maladjustment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Polk, Kenneth. "Schools and the Delinquency Experience." Criminal Justice and Behavior II, No. 4 (Dec. 1975).